Shin x2 Twins
by 258Kaito-Berryn258
Summary: This is a story about two people invading Tsuna and co's mafia life... Pairings unknown!... Yet... kufufu- ahem... sorry about that... *sweat drop* Still thinking of the pairings... ; please read and review!
1. Prologue

Shin/x2/ Twins

Prologue

Shinn and Shinosuke are known as the scariest and most cunning twins ever known in Osaka. Because of this, their parents are forced to drop them off to Namimori. The twins frowned as the taxi driver sped off the moment they set their foot on the ground of Namimori, however, they smiled that evil smile. "Ne, Shi-niisan, I hope the people here would be HAPPY to meet us" Shinn, the youngest of the twins, said. Her dark brown eyes glimmered in delight and excited as she brushed her short, boyish, dark brown hair with her delicate-looking hand. A guy about her height and age, who strikingly looks like her, smirked. "Hai, hai, Shinn-chan" he replied back.

Somewhere in Osaka  
"I- I hope that they won't bother other people there, Papa..." a woman in her 30s, said. A man who is slightly older than her, combed her wavy, dark brown hair and said "I hope so too, Mama" He trembled as he thought of their children mocking the people in Namimori, or worse... Get beaten to a pulp by pissed off Namimori citizens. 'I hope they are doing fine...' he thought.

Back to Namimori  
As the twins were walking down the street, they saw three guys. One has silver hair and emerald green eyes, who looks really pissed off at the guy beside a small brunette with brown eyes, who's currently shivering in fear. The guy, being glared at by the platinum-haired guy, is the tallest one and he looked too normal... With black hair and black-brown eyes... "Ne, Shinn-chan, how about you do your trick??" Shinosuke smirked as he asked his twin sister. The two wear the same clothings... They wore a navy blue hoodie and black pants... Shinn smirked back.

"Hai, Shi-niisan!" she said all-too sweetly and walked towards the three boys. She coughed to adjust her voice and bumped into the brunette. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BITCH-FACE!" the silver-haired guy yelled at her and shoved her away from the brunette. "N-no need to be harsh, Gokudera-kun..." the brunette said, his attention to the silver-haired guy. "Are you okay, kid?" the tall guy beside the brunette asked and looked at her in concern.

"I'm okay... GOKUDERA here shouldn't have shouted such bad word at my face" she said, her cute voice surprisingly turned into that of a male's. Gokudera's emerald eyes widened. "H-how did you know my name!?" he demanded her for an answer. "Well, DUH! If the brunette DUDETTE didn't say your name, I wouldn't have KNOWN" she said back. The brunette exclaimed an "EEH?!" and looked at the tall guy. "D-do I really look like a g-girl?!" he yelled at the tall guy and shook him violently.

"N-no need to do that, Tsuna... Well, you kinda look like a girl..." the tall guy replied. Tsuna seemed to the brunette's name.  
"Oh, Tsuna-chan! What a cute name for a cute guy" Shinn said sweetly, the male voice seem to be stuck in her voice box.

Suddenly, a hand was about to slap her in the face if it weren't for her twin brother. The three guys looked surprised to see two identical people in front of them. "Old man, you don't have the right to hurt my cute sister's face" Shinosuke said with venom as he slowly crushed Gokudera's hand. Gokudera winced in pain and was about to retort when.

"EEHHHH?!" The three shouted again. "T-that G-GUY is actually a-a G-GIRL!?" the tall guy exclaimed and pointed at Shinn. She coughed again to adjust her voice and smiled sweetly at them. "Hai, hai! I'm a girl and my name's Seisatsuyami Shinn! And the guy who's currently crushing Gokudera's hand is my twin brother, Seisatsuyami Shinosukedesu!" she said in an uberly sweet voice that the three guys thought she's a walking candy bar.

Shinosuke grunted. "You three, introduce yourselves to me or I'll crush you to death" he said with a glint of malice in his eyes.'H-he sounded like H-hibari!' was the only thought that screamed inside the three's minds.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna pointed at himself. "The sliver-haired guy is Gokudera Hayato and the tall one is Yamamoto Takeshi, sir..." Tsuna added while sweating. "Uhm, Shinosuke-san... Are you by any chance, somewhat a relative of Hibari Kyouya??" Yamamoto asked, his usual smile slightly twitching. "Aa, you mean Aku no tori?" Shinosuke replied back with a smile.

"'Aku no tori?'" Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera chorused in unision. "Hai! Aku no tori! He's our cousin! He's really sweet and fun to be with" Shinn butted in. "S-sweet?! THAT GUY ISN'T ANYWHERE NEAR SWEET!! ALL HE DOES IS FRIGGIN' BITE PEOPLE TO DEATH!" Gokudera yelled. "Aww... He does that all the time? He's so sweet!" Shinn squealed. This girl must have not known what the definition of sweet is... Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna sweatdropped at this

Shinosuke grunted again. "Come on, Shinn-chan... Let's go... I thought these dudes are fun to make fun of, guess I'm wrong... They're making my blood boil" he said with venom and dragged his sister away from the three and into the giant mansion.

"JA, GOKKUN! TUNA! YAMI!" Shinn yelled and waved at them. "Gokkun/Tuna/Yami?!" the three yelled again. 'Hope we don't see those two again...' the three thought.

The Next Day, At school  
"Ohayo, minna-san! We have two new students! Please take care of them!" the teacher said sweetly. "Come on in, guys" the teacher encouraged the two people outside the classroom door. And as they walked in, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widened. The reason for this is because... In front of them.. Smiling... Are the twins they met yesterday..

And what's more, the female twin by the name of Shinn is disguising as a guy wearing their school uniform and also Shinosuke... "Okayo, minna-san! ORE WA Seisatsuyami Shinn-desu!" Shinn said with that surprisingly male voice she used to the three the other day. With this, the girls squealed. Shinosuke, however, frowned and started emitting a dark aura. "Ohayo... Ore wa Seisatsuyami Shinosuke..." he said gloomily which made the girls squeal more.

"And we're the Shin/x2/ twins desu! Yoroshiku ne, minna-chan!" Shinn said sweetly, like a hyper kid. She's actually not having a hard time pulling off a cute guy look. She looked strikingly like her brother and they started doubting her of her gender because of this.

The three didn't hear more of the girls' squealing because their minds wandered off to God knows where, thinking that these twins are a bad omen to their sophomore year...

/TBC/

/AN/ Minna-san.. Gomen if the story won't turn out good! I'm new and this is my first time writing a fanfic about Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Hope you'll like it! Please Read and Review! And flames are accepted! ;


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was already lunch time and the twins decided to hang out with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto at the rooftop. Gokudera started getting pissed off as Shinn kept on saying "I like bishies-desu! I especially like Tuna because he's soo cute! But he looks like a shota... Oh! And Yami is cute too! But he's too dull and normal and he always talks about baseball! And, in my opinion, Gokkun is cute too but he's too hot-tempered and looked like an old fart!!"

He can't take it anymore... He was about to explode when Hibari appeared out of nowhere and landed near Shinosuke. "Yo, Aku no tori" was Shinosuke's dull reply.(/AN/ Aku no tori means Evil Bird... Evil because it kinda defines Hibari and Tori because it defines his pet bird) Hibari grunted, his onyx eyes glared at them as his black locks kept swaying by the wind. "I told you not to call me that, Kowappa" he muttered in monotone. (/AN/ Kowappa means "Boy-servant") Shinosuke snapped and charged at him but Hibari gracefully dodged his attack and punched him in the stomach.

Shinosuke coughed and held his stomach in pain. "Shi-niisan!" Shinn cried out and ran towards Shinosuke. "Ah, I see... Aisoku-chan is here too..." Hibari mumbled and smirked. "Goddammit, for the 20th time, Aku no tori, I'm a girl!" Shinn screeched in anger and irritation. (/AN/ Aisoku means "Cute Boy") "You look like one" Hibari replied and Shinn can only grunt.

There was silence in the atmosphere until...

GRUMBLE!

They heard a loud stomach grumble. Hibari blushed in embarrassment and sat down. "So... What's for lunch?" he asked suddenly. Everyone except Shinosuke, Shinn and Hibari gasped in surprised. "H-HE SAID SOMETHING kinda NORMAL!" Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed in unison. The other three could only shrug.

Shinn grinned and opened her lunchbox. "I have macaroni salad!" she squealed in delight. Shinosuke grunted. "Good thing I bought a cheeseburger before lunch... I knew you would cook something like that..." he muttered. "HEY!" Shinn yelled at him.

Yamamoto took out his big lunchbox. It contains any kinds of sushi. Tsuna and Gokudera drooled at this. "I'm sharing my food to Tsuna and Gokudera!" he announced, making Tsuna and Gokudera cheer and quickly dug in.

Shinn huffed and opened her lunchbox. She smiled as she smelled the scent of a newly made macaroni salad. She took out her chopsticks and picked up a piece of maccaroni and was about to put it in er mouth, when, a hand suddenly held onto her wrist and changed the direction of where the chopsticks should be heading at.

Her eyes trailed off to the person who stole her first bite. She saw pale (a little pinkish) lips nibbling on her chopsticks. And when she saw the person's face, she shrieked. "HIBARI!!" she screamed in front of his face.

"Gwood ywou're nwot cwalling mwe 'Awshitworwi-chwan' anymwore" Hibari mumbled while chewing the maccaroni. "Dammit..." Shinn cursed and took another bit of maccaroni and plopped it inside her mouth.

And the 5 boys and 1 girl finished their lunch quietly after that... And Hibari finally left them alone...

After hours of boring lectures, it's already time to go home. "Aa... Can't they leave us alone?" Tsuna whined and stretched his arms. Shinosuke twitched at this. "Well, SORRY but you three are the only friends we made.." he replied in monotone. Gokudera snapped. "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!!" he yelled and Yamamoto could only laugh nervously. "We're not... Friends??" Shinn asked weakly. The four boys accompanying her stared at her. She started sniffing and tears started forming around her eyes.

"Oh GREAT, you made her cry!" Shinosuke exclaimed. "Stupid brat..." Gokudera muttered quietly. Unfortunately, Shinn heard him."TAKE THAT BACK!!" she screamed and pulled out a giant hammer out of nowhere.(Tsuna: Where did she took that hammer from?!; Yamamoto: ... ahahaha! What a big toy she got there! Kids these days...;Tsuna:...)

Gokudera sneered while the other three boys gulped. "There she goes again... With her tantrums..." Shinosuke muttered. Shinn was about to smash Gokudera into bits when Reborn suddenly showed up. "...Ara??" she muttered questioningly.

"Ciaossu!"

TBC

--0u0--0u-  
A.N. That's all! Thanks for reading this chapter... I know it's crappy... I can't think of any good ideas... Oh! And I need help with the pairings... I can't decide... So! I'm going to start a poll! So Review with the pairing/s you like and I'll put them up so everyone can vote wisely!


	3. Chapter 2

Well... I want everyone to review about how good/bad the pairings are... And I will give some hints on every chapters about the pairings but those pairings aren't official yet... So I need your comments if the pairings are good...

This chapter will have a lil bit of 18OC (OC Shinn) oh and btw, Shinn, Shinosuke and Hibari are not blood-relatives... Let's just say that one of Hibari's relatives married one of the twins' relatives... (:

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

--

Chapter 2

"Ciaossu!"

"Ara? Who's this little guy?" Shinn asked and lowered her giant hammer. "Ore wa Reborn... I'm Dame-Tsuna's home tutor" Reborn, a black haired infant with coal eyes wearing a mafia suit and hat, introduced himself. "Wa?? Hajimemashite, Reborn-san... Watashi wa Shinn-desu..." she replied back quietly. "Aa... I think I've seen you before, Reborn-san... Were you the little dude who visited our brother's grave in Osaka?" Shinosuke butted in. "Hai... Leo was a good guy.. Too bad he got killed... He's a very skilled hitman after all..." Reborn muttered.

"M-matte!! D-did you say... H-hitman??" Shinn asked, flabbergasted. "Hai" was Reborn's answer. After that, everything went silent and because it is a very uncomfortable state, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went straight home leaving only Shinn, Shinosuke and Reborn in the dense street. "Hitman..." Shinn mumbled. Shinosuke looked at her to check if she was alright.

'Aa, gomen imouto-chan! I only came back here because the boss moved me in here... I only came back for work...'

"Hitman.." she muttered again.

'O-onii-san!!'

'Ne, Shinn-chan... Ahahaha! I guess my work here is done... I feel bad not telling the boss that I have failed...'

"Hitman...?"

'Onii-sama!!'

'Aa, Shinosuke-kun... Be sure to take care of Shinn-chan, okay?'

"Our brother... Died... Because of his job... We didn't know what job he took... we were worried that he was included in some bad job or something..." Shinosuke mumbled.

"He died... He died and it's all because of YOU STUPID MAFIOSI!!" Shinn screamed her lungs out and broke the wall with the hammer she was holding. She cried and dropped the hammer and ran away. "S-shinn!!" Shinosuke yelled and was about to chase her.

"Stop, let her be... I think she needs some time alone..." Reborn stopped him. Shinosuke stopped his pace and looked at Reborn. "Reborn-san... Will you tell me, in detail, about Leo-niisan's work as a hitman..?" he asked slowly. Reborn smirked and said, "Hai"

--

'Ne, Shino-kun.. When will Leo-niisan come back?'

'Well, he's very busy with work, so I don't think he'll ever come back...'

'Don't say that! He'll come here!'

'Whatever you say, Shinn...'

--

Around the corner of the streets, a small figure in a Nami-chuu boy's uniform is crying. 'I hate the mafia... They killed onii-san! They can't be forgiven!!' she shouted in her mind while sobbing. "Leo-niisan.. Why..?" she mumbled in between sobs.

"Oi... What are you talking about, Aisoku?? I'm not you're friggin' dead brother..."

Someone with a deep voice said in monotone. She looked up and saw... Black hair, black slitted eyes, pale skin... It was Hibari... And he's only 3 inches away from her face. She blushed and shoved him away from her face. "Ittai! What was that for?!" Hibari growled and rubbed his behind.

"G-gomen... You were so close to me and... Wait a minute... Did you just call me Aisoku earlier?!" she said, still blushing. Hibari smirked. "Why yes I did, AISOKU" he repeated that word again, his smirk never leaving his face. Shinn's face got redder and charged at Hibari causing him to fall on his back and Shinn on top of him.

"..."

It was a very awkward position. It's really a good thing that they were in a secluded area.  
"Aa.. You're so heavy.. Aisoku..." Hibari coughed and glared at Shinn. Shinn just stuck out her tongue. "That's for calling me 'Aisoku'!" she exclaimed and stood up with a triumphant look on her face.

"OOmph!"

Big, slender hands grabbed her waist and dragged her down on the ground. Her face bumped onto a uniformed chest. She blinked. 'What happened..?' she thought. "Stay" she heard someone say. "H-hibari?" she mumbled. "Don't act so dumb, Shinn. Of course it's me" Hibari said irritated. Shinn blushed and huffed. "Well SORRY I wasn't thinking straight at that time when you suddenly pull me do-" she stopped her sentence and her eyes turned big like flying saucers.

"Why did you pull me down?"

"I heard..." Hibari muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"H-heard what?" Shinn asked again. "I heard that... You ran away from Reborn and Shinosuke because you can't handle the topic... It's about Leo, right?" he finished. Shinn looked down and slumped her shoulders, resting on Hibari's chest. Hibari knew she was silently crying because his uniform is getting slightly wet and warm. And, Shinn's hands were clinging tightly on the fabric.

"I just found out... That bad people made him do bad things and died because of it.." she mumbled in between sobs. "There, there.." Hibari muttered comfortingly and rubbed her back. "It's okay..." was the last thing she heard before she drifted to sleep, feeling to comfortable on Hibari's chest.

--

'Waa!! Leo-niisan!! You're back!!'

'Ahaha! Shinn-chan, did you miss onii-chan?'

'Hai!! Hontou!'

'Aa! Onii-chan miss you too!'

'Ne, Onii-sama... You came back here to have fun with us, eh? Did your boss tell you to have some time together with us?'

'Iie... Gomen, Shino-kun... I'm here for work...'

'Waa!! But I wanna play with Onii-san!!'

'Maa maa, Shinn-chan! We'll play! We'll play!'

'Yay!'

--

'O-oniisan...??'

'Ahaha... You caught me in an ugly state, ne Shinn-chan! I'm so ugly right now ahahaha...'

'B-blood... Why is there blood??'

'Aa... Gomen ne, Shinn-chan... I think this will the last moment I'll have with you, eh?'

'Onii-san! Don't say such things!!'

'O-onii-sama?! Why... Why are you covered in blood...??'

'Aa... Shino-kun... Promise me to take care of Shinn-chan, okay? Onii-chan will go to a far away place and will not come back...'

'You never did... And when you came back you'll have to leave again... That's why I never had my hopes high on seeing you again...'

'Wa! Shino-kun is so mean! Just promise me to take care of Shinn-chan, okay?'

'...Hai...'

'Oyasumi.. Shinn-chan... Shino-kun!'

'Onii-san!! Don't die!!'

'...'

'Onii-san!!'

'...'

'He's dead, Shinn... He'll never come back...'

'Onii-san...'

--

"Onii-san!!" she yelled and sat up.

"Dammit...Could please turn off the volume!" Someone said irritatingly. Shinn got scared that something might have happened to her. Then she saw a pale hand on her waist. 'NANI?!' she screamed inside her head. She trailed off and saw Hibari's sleeping face. "ARA?!" she screamed and eventually Hibari woke up. "Augh..." Hibari groaned and sat up. He looked at Shinn's disturbed face.

"You look like you've seen someone rape a monkey's ass..." he commented on her expression and put his naked arm on her shoulder.

...

Wait... Naked...??

"Y-you're NAKED?!" she screamed again as she noticed that he is'nt wearing any shirt. She checked herself if she, too, is naked. She sighed relief, knowing that she wasn't but still is shocked and confused as to what happened the other day.

"Why am I in your room..?" she asked. "You fell asleep and you're stupid twin brother didn't bother looking for you so I let you sleep here..." Hibari answered in monotone. "But WHY AM I SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS YOU?!" she asked loudly. "That's BECAUSE I don't want you to sleep on the couch and I DON'T WANT to sleep on the couch EITHER" came his reply.

Boy... This would be a harsh day for Shinn...

TBC

--

Ta-da! That's all!! Oh and next is the scene where Reborn tells Shinosuke about Leo's hidden life!! And also the Flashback about the twins' older brother!!

THAT'S ALL!! R and R!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

YOSSU! This is the 3rd chapter yay!! Now, as you can see, Reborn was talking about 'Leo' with Shinosuke (Oh, and They're the only chars in this chapter lol)

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPY!!!

--~.~--~.~--~.~--~.~--

"Reborn-san... Will you tell me, in detail, about Leo-niisan's work as a hitman..?" Shinosuke asked slowly. Reborn smirked and said, "Hai"

--~.~--~.~--~.~--~.~--

"He was one of the most skilled hitmen ever known to mafia history... He uses swords for battle and has his own techniques which are great but aren't as great as the Shigure Souen technique.."

"Wait... I thought you said he was a hitman?? Hitmen use guns, not swords, right??"

Reborn sweatdropped at this. "He uses guns too but swords are his expertise..." he explains, only receiving an "Aa..." from the other. "Now, on with the story!" he said and coughed a fake cough.

--~.~--~.~--~.~--~.~-  
[-A.N.- This part of the chapter will be a lil flashback about Leo! So don't be confused, people! C:]

_Leo is a skilled hitman working for the Vongola Famiglia. He mastered the ways of the blade and because of this, he doesn't know how to aim with a gun that well._

_He has two younger siblings who are in the custody of their parents. His family doesn't know his job and therefore, will keep it as a secret until the right time._

_That one morning, before he was annihilated, he was very cheerful and excited about the thought of coming back to Osaka even if it was because of his work. There has been a report that an enemy mafia has been scattering in that area and he was worried about his siblings so he was happy that the boss chose him to erase the enemies that scattered there._

_Before going to scan the area in Osaka, he first went to his family's house and two similar faces met him. He smiled at this and played with them for awhile but he soon left._

_He didn't know that his siblings followed him along the way when he was cornered by a smiling freak with white hair and a creepy tattoo on his cheek. He soon identified this as the enemy that was hiding in the premises of Osaka._

_As he was battling the enemy, he heard a familiar wail and looked around to see his siblings. With this, he got distracted but he still kept his focus on the fight. But, the enemy was surprisingly strong and dominated the whole fight and instantly killed him.... In front of his siblings._

--~.~--~.~--~.~--~.~--

"You know... When he was still alive, your brother told us that the ugliest death he will have is not from the hands of an enemy but in front of his siblings' eyes... I guess Leo loved you two so much, Shinosuke" Reborn finished. Shinosuke looked down and his lips quivered. "R-r-reborn.... Even if it's only to get my revenge for onii-san... Can I join... Your family...??" He said and looked up, straight into Reborn's eyes. The arcobaleno smirked and nodded at Shinosuke. Shinosuke smiled but it instantly turned into a blank expression when Reborn said this:

"But, we would need for Shinn to join too"

--~.~--~.~--~.~--~.~--

-TBC-

So! Do ya like it??? oh! And the next chapter will have some hints of pairings.... That's all!! Sorry if this chapter is soooo damn, short!! D:


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A.N. POLL~!~!~!~

Pick a pairing and comment it as a review for this chapter...

.~. OCOC (IncestPLZ)

.~. 18OC (either 18Shinn or 18Shino you choose! [if you choose this option, please write down which OC, kay?])

.~. OC27 (like the one above, if you choose this, please write down the specific OC and YES Tsuna's still uke... He's the ULTIMATE UKE afterall~)

.~. RyoOC (comment this as a review with the specific OC)

.~. 80OC (comment this as a review with the specific OC)

.~. 59OC (comment this as a review with the specific OC)

.~. 69OC (comment this as a review with the specific OC and YES, MUKURO [and the rest of the Kokuyo Gang will be here)

.~. KenOC (comment this as a review with the specific OC)

.~. ChikuOC (comment this as a review with the specific OC)

.~. 96OC (96Shinn [Shoujo Ai? 8D]) OC96 (Shino96)

.~. 1827

.~. 6927

.~. KenChrome (8DD)

.~. ChikuChrome

.~. KenChiku

.~. 69Ken

.~. 69Chiku

.~. 6996

.~. 6918

.~. 8018

.~. 8059

.~. Ryo59

.~. Ryo27

.~. 5927

If you can't choose in these number of options, just comment here as a review about the pairing you like and I might as well add it in the story~ 33

NOW~!! On with the story~!

~.~O//u//O~.~

"Why bring Shinn into the mess....??" Shinosuke asked but only met the cold air as Reborn disappeared. "R-Reborn-san??" he asked as noone answered the brunette. He just shrugged it off and went to his house, clearly forgotting about his sister.

~.~O//u//O~.~

...THE NEXT DAY...

(A.N. this is where we left the story in chapter 2)

It was supposed to be a beautiful morning as a pair of angry feet stomped on the cold pavement. The owner of these feet, being a brunette with angry feminine brown orbs and wearing Nami-chuu's Boys' uniform. "Ugh! I can't believe Aku-no-Tori.... I- I... UGH!" Shinn mumbled frustated at what happened the other time. "Seeing A- Kyouya in that.... condition..." was the only thing she mumbled in the morning as a blush crept up her cheeks.  
With this, she stomped off to school, remembering that her brother didn't bother finding her on that fateful day.

As she saw a blur of brown hair similarly cropped like hers, she instantly tackled the latter into the ground grinding his bones. "Seisatsuyami, Shinosuke!! This is for not taking me home and letting me stay at Kyouya's house!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with such venom that can rival against Hibari's threatening voice. The brunette under her groaned and tried the move away which is futile. "S-shinn-chan.... I'm sorry.. Now, will you get off of me already?!!?" Shinosuke exclaimed, making a few ribs crack. He winced and sighed in relief as Shinn got off. "And it is actually your fault for running away, stupid brat!" he scoffed and stood up. The other just huffed and looked away with a cute pout, making the observers squeal at her cuteness.

After a few minutes, the twins heard a bickering sound from the gates and found their three BEST friends, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. "YAMI!!!!" Shinn squealed and glomped him. "Yami! Yami! Yami!!" she chanted excitedly and looked at Yamamoto like a puppy on sugar high (If that's possible). This made the other three blink in surprise and confusion.

Yamamoto laughed at this and explained to them why Shinn is behaving this way. "Actually, I was surprised when Shii called me in the middle of the night, saying she- I mean HE can't take Hibari-san's snoring... So, she- HE told me to accompany HIM for awhile. We talked a little and I made HIM my special sushi pack and (s)he kinda liked it, saying (s)he wants it for lunch the next day and I told HIM that I will make one for this day." he gasped for air after his long speech.

The three, again, blinked. "So, you mean that you had a date with my si- bro in the middle of the night?!" Shinosuke was the first to break away from his blinkfest. Shinn only giggled. "What? Isn't it bad to ask a friend for company??" she reasoned, making her brother worse. Tsuna giggled softly and Gokudera 'tch'd. "Come on, guys... We should get going or Shii-No's cousin will bite us to death!" Tsuna said worrily and motioned the others to go inside with him.(A.N. Shii-No's the twin's nicknames fused together. Shinn's nickname is 'Shii' which Yamamoto just called Shinn with and Shinosuke's nickname is 'Shino') "Okay!" the other three hollered and went to their class.

~.~O//u//O~.~

After class, the group went to Tsuna's house for a 'meeting'. While on the way, Shinn can't stop blabbing about how delicious Yamamoto's special sushi was. Gokudera was getting irritated at her and was going to bomb the girl's head if it wasn't for the said latter's twin brother who's glaring at him and the fear of Tsuna worrying about him(A.N. Because he's afraid that Tsuna'll get worried if he gets bitten to death by Shinn's cousin 8D).

Tsuna stopped and the others talking behind him stopped as well. They waited outside as Tsuna fumbled with the lock on the door. When Tsuna finally opened it, Reborn suddenly flew out and kicked Tsuna in the face. "You failed your 5-minute unlocking test" the arcobaleno said and got off of Tsuna's face. "B-but! I unlocked the door before 5 minu-" his sentence was cut off as he looked at the tiny stopwatch Reborn was swinging back and forth in front of his face. "... I was....I was..." Tsuna stuttered as he kept staring at the silver object that Reborn held in his hand. "I WAS JUST A SECOND LATE!!!! Why punish mew hen I almost made it in time....??" Tsuna whined and frowned.

Reborn chuckled and slapped the brunette with the stopwatch, making his companions giggle. "That's because, even if for only a second, you were late" was Reborn's reasoning. "Ugh, Reborn!" the brunette whined again. "Mou, Tsuna! How long are we gonna stand here??" Shinn whined, hitting her legs a few times. "My legs are getting numb from standing for too long!" she whined again. Shinosuke scoffed and glared at her, sending off a telepathy message to her. 'Damn sis, you should be a little more respectful and shut your mouth! It's a good thing that Tsuna is kind, or else you would be toast by now!'

His twin sister huffed and looked at him. "Shi-niichan, you're being externally quiet... Why talk to me via telepathy when you can just whisper it to me??" she asked. Her brother looked away, making her blink. "Ee?? Shii and Shino knows how to do telepathy??" Yamamoto asked amusingly. "Hai, Yami!!" she said enthusiastically. Yamamoto grinned at her. "Oh! Sugoi!" he said and ruffled Shinn's hair, making her 'eep!'. "Hmm... So, the rumor of twins having such powers are kinda true, eh??" Gokudera mumbled and blinked. Tsuna stared at them and clapped his hands, making the others pay attention to him. "Uhm... Let's get inside??" he offered and received a loud "OKAY!"

Reborn smirked and led them inside and upstairs to Tsuna's room. It was quite messy that Shinn started "Oooh"ing at every stuff scattered. Tsuna sweat dropped at this and motioned them to sit anywhere they want and so they sat on the floor. "Okay, I called you all here because I have an announcement to make..." Reborn said dramatically, making the others lean closer. "Shinosuke and Shinn are going to be part of the famiglia. Okay, I'm done..." the arcobaleno finished and walked away, the others gaping at his announcement. "That's all?!" Tsuna screamed in frustration. Why didn't Reborn told them at school?! "And why only us?? Why not call Chrome and Hibari??" the brunette asked the arcobaleno before it left. "That's because, they already know it" was Reborn's last words before finally disappearing.

There was an uncomfortable silence and the air is becoming more tensed as each second passed. "Brother...." Shinn mumbled darkly, Shinosuke gulped at this and Tsuna and Gokudera backed away (Yamamoto's laughing nervously in the background). "Brother... You know I hate mafiosi right...??" the female brunette said in a creepy, innocent voice while looking at her twin. "Y-yes..."

"Then why didn't you just join in without me??"

TBC ---

._. yeah, cliffhanger...?? R&R if you want, noone's forcing ya 


End file.
